


5x13: Once Upon the End

by nightbirdrises



Series: S5 Reaction Drabbles [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new start doesn't come without an end to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x13: Once Upon the End

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/80757617374))

"You know what I regret?"

Kurt makes a questioning noise, too lazy and sated to form words just yet, Blaine knows. It makes him smile and squeeze Kurt's hand, which is pressed slightly into his stomach; he's wearing a tank top but Kurt's chest is still bare, so he can feel the warmth from Kurt's skin on his back.

"We didn't do a final duet in the choir room. Isn't that weird?"

"Here, turn over," Kurt says after a few quiet seconds. Blaine turns himself and nuzzles Kurt's nose on impulse, loving how that simple action makes his face scrunch up. Kurt's hand lingers on his waist, his thumb rubbing Blaine's hip. "Hey handsome."

"Hi," Blaine says, grinning. "You should never put a shirt back on. Ever."

"But then I would be depriving the world of my amazing taste in upper-body fashion," Kurt says, an eyebrow raised. "Besides, I know you love when I wear suits. And ties."

"You could wear a paper bag and you'd still look amazing."

"Anyway," Kurt says, smiling in that pleased way that means he's just been complimented and he's preening internally, "I don't know if there was a song for us to sing."

"No Perfect remix?"

"Please, we sang that perfectly the first time." Blaine shrugs and nods because, duh, of course they did. "Besides song selection, I don't really know why, but it feels like it wasn't necessary."

"How so?"

"Well, a lot of our friends began relationships in that room, or directly because of it, but we didn't. For us, that happened apart from the New Directions entirely."

"I guess so."

"That doesn't mean the club isn't... um,  _wasn't_  important to us," Kurt says, glancing down a bit sadly. "But we only spent one year together in there. I guess, as two lovers, we just aren't as attached to the New Directions as some others."

"Like Quinn and Puck."

"Yeah, exactly. They had a story in that room that I don't think would ever have happened if not for the New Directions." Blaine hums, agreeing.

"Still, I wish we could have sung together one more time in the choir room. Even if for no other reason than to just do it."

Kurt nods and wiggles closer, tangling their legs together. "I can't believe it's over."

"Me neither."

"I can't believe you finally graduated today."

"It's been... a year," Blaine says slowly. Kurt gives him a sympathetic look, squeezing his waist gently. "As sad as I am to leave behind some of my friends, I'm more than glad to move on."

"We're still on for that packing date tomorrow, right?" Blaine chuckles - Kurt's bringing his colored post-it notes and assorted cheeses when they both head to his house to start packing and organizing Blaine's belongings. They had both chosen to go to New York as soon as possible so that Blaine (and Sam, and Artie) could get moved in and adjusted. Whether they'll come back to spend some of the summer in Lima has yet to be decided.

"Of course."

They lie together in comfortable silence for a few minutes, breathing together, imagining their coming life together - suddenly so real, tangible now that it's not just talk of the future. It's happening; Blaine's going to New York City, he's going to live with his fiancé and his friends, he's going to attend classes at NYADA and (hopefully) find a job in the city.

At some point, when they're satisfied with the length of their engagement, Blaine will marry the love of his life. That's still "in the future" stuff, but regardless, it seems much closer on this side of graduation.

When Blaine focuses on Kurt again, he notices a wet streak on his cheek.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asks, concerned. Kurt furrows his brows as if he hadn't expected Blaine to notice. But then he smiles - another tear escapes, but Blaine reaches his thumb up to wipe it away.

"Nothing," he says. Blaine looks at him skeptically and he rolls his eyes. "I'm just going to miss the New Directions. I don't care if I wasn't in the group anymore."

"I think everyone that was ever in the club still considers themselves a part of it," Blaine says quietly. "It's a part of  _us_ , at least." Kurt nods, sniffing a little.

"God knows I'll never be able to do for Mr. Schue and everyone else what they did for me." Blaine remembers shooting their portion of the video with Quinn, Artie behind the camera. He props himself up on his elbow so he can lean in and press a soft kiss to Kurt's barely tear-traced cheek. Letting his lips linger there, he feels Kurt's smile as it spreads. "That includes you."

"You agreed to spend your life with me," Blaine says. "That's all I could ever want from you. And, you know, I'm kind of indebted to everyone in that club too."

"Hm?"

"As you say, they saved your life," Blaine explains softly. "Maybe we're not tied to the room or the club as a pair, but we're tied to everyone in it. I can tell you with absolute certainty that my life would not be as amazing as it is now if it weren't for your existence, Kurt Hummel."

"Even though life is kind of weird around all of us?"

"Even so."

Kurt lets go of Blaine's waist to hold his hand instead; the ring, though warm from body heat, is still smooth and obvious against Blaine's skin when he touches it, almost having forgotten it was there. "We'll come back."

"Come back?" Kurt nods.

"In a year, five, who knows? But we'll have our last duet in that school somehow, even if no one else is around to hear it. Deal?"

"Deal." Kurt kisses him and Blaine's breath stops, everything in the world stops for a split-second to give him a moment to embrace the fact that he's here, with Kurt, ready to jump into a new life with new goals. But everything they're leaving behind - a disbanded club, an empty room - won't soon be forgotten. After all, Blaine's new starts are all due to a bunch of misfit, dramatic high school students that chose music to express themselves, and the teacher that brought them together.

It's the end; it's the beginning. Of everything.


End file.
